


The German Ghost

by emma_and_orlando



Series: The 500 Words Challenge [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Dominique is patient, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Scared!Roger, There Might Be A Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Roger won’t let Dominique sleep.
Relationships: Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor
Series: The 500 Words Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905913
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Clog Factory





	The German Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> For the 500 words challenge in the clog factory, my second prompt: bugs
> 
> Thank you all for reading and please do enjoy some DomTay ❤️

"Did you hear that?" 

"All I keep hearing is you, not letting me sleep." Dominique murmurs into the pillow.

The rustling stops and for a blissful moment, she thinks Roger has gone to sleep.   
Until another odd creak (to blame on the age of the hotel), sends Roger into another fit. He plasters himself onto Dominique, head ducked under the sheets. 

"...Because ghosts are terribly frightened of linen." 

"Dom," Roger gulps. And— _is he trembling?_. "I think we need to go somewhere else."

It doesn't matter if she rolls her eyes. Roger can't see. "Rog, may I remind you that you are a 28-year-old man. Can you please pull yourself together, for me, your girlfriend. We've travelled for seven hours today. I'm sleeping here and so are you." 

At the next somewhat louder groan caused by the harsh winds outside, he clamps himself around Dominique with all four limbs like an octopus. Effectively chocking her. 

"Dom, I love you." He says with his lips on her collarbone, "But that was not normal." 

Having enough of his bullshit, Dominique yanks down the blankets to expose Roger's head. He yelps at the sudden rush of cold and curls his knees to his chest. It would have been adorable if Dominique hadn't been looking forward to sleeping since she stepped on the plane this morning. 

"Roger, I love you." She mimics his tone, "But I'm going to kill you." 

Roger pouts and pushes himself into a sitting position. Dominique doesn't like where this is going and rolls onto her side to face away from him, only to be pulled back by Roger and his two pleading blue eyes. He climbs on to straddle her thighs. 

"Dom, if you aren't scared, can you please check the closet for me?"

"No." She deadpans. 

Roger folds his hands together and shifts his weight until he's fully on top of her.

"Please. I'll sleep better if I'm sure."

"Aren't ghosts invisible? Makes no sense." 

Dominique murmurs, but she is already pushing him and the blankets off. 

Roger goes willingly and watches Dominique stagger across the room to pull on the handle. 

"And will you check under the bed too?"

He ducks under the covers just before her deadly glare could reach him. There is nothing in the closet, she mockingly calls "Hello? Ghosts?", but there comes no reply. 

Next is the bed. She crouches down and lifts the sheets to peer into the darkness underneath. 

"Ghost? Please stop frightening Roger, before I make him sleep with his assistant Crystal next door."

"What!"

Dominique drops the sheets and gets back up. "Nothing there. I promise."

Roger presses his lips shut and for the first time, Dominique actually feels bad for him. "This place freaks me out."

She exhales and climbs on the bed to curl herself around him. "Oh Mon Chéri." She chuckles and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. " _I_ will protect you from ghosts, and _you_ will quit bugging me."

**Author's Note:**

> This one was just really simple amd needed to get out of my system dkfkdksks


End file.
